Letters to the Masters
by Zelha
Summary: Pensamientos de cada uno de los Servants en diferentes etapas de la serie. Spoilers, pairings descarados, varios ratings. Dedicados todos y cada uno a CelticOak.
1. Devotion

**Disclaimer: **No son míos, lol.**  
**

**Devotion - Rider  
**

Muchas veces me he preguntado por qué le sirvo.

No porque sea su Servant, no porque me haya convocado. Es un medio mago.

No porque me guste seguir sus órdenes de matar, matar, matar. De hecho, me gusta hacerlo.

Me gusta dejar que la sangre corra libremente, en ríos escarlata que manchan todo con su infinita pureza. La sangre es pura.

Siento el filo de mis cuchillas contra mis manos. La anticipación de la batalla realza mis sentidos... pero sólo pienso en mi Master y en sus deseos de matar a todo el mundo.

Él es débil, yo más que nadie lo sé bien. Pero no puedo negarme a nada de lo que pide.

No puedo, no porque sea mi Master, sino porque es...

El que libera todos mis deseos.

Sangre. Sangre. Sangre.

Deliciosa y pura sangre.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


	2. Honor

**Y van dos...  
**

**Honor - Lancer  
**

Maldito, maldito Kotomine. Maldito sea.

Y maldito yo y maldito mi orgullo, maldito mi honor. Fui un ingenuo.

Me manipularon y me utilizaron como un juguete, una pieza más de este ajedrez mágico por ese condenado Santo Grial.

Sí, fui un ingenuo. Sí, quise hacer algo al respecto, pero a la final me vi dominado por una fuerza más grande que la mía.

Fui un Servant débil.

Pero tenía que recuperar mi honor, como le dije al Rey.

Mientras esperaba la estocada final, inmovilizado en esas cadenas, sólo pude mirar con furia a ese usurpador.

Ojalá el Rey te derrote de la peor forma, maldito.

Para que aprendas a ser honorable en tus batallas.

Gracias, Rey, por haberme hecho recordar esto.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


	3. Reality

**Y tres...  
**

**Reality - Assassin  
**

Guardián de la Puerta.

Convocado por un Servant, igual que yo. Un Servant que a la vez es Mago.

Caster... no, Medea, no prestó suficiente atención.

Yo soy un héroe anónimo, una fachada de algo que siempre fue ficticio.

Desvaneciéndome en un millón de pequeñas luces, sólo puedo agradecer a mi oponente por haberme tomado en serio, como algo real. Como algo tangible, como algo que sí tiene un significado.

Un ave, una golondrina sólo extiende sus alas al cielo...

Te equivocaste, Caster. Muy, muy grave error.

Ahora sí podré morir realmente, derrotado por un oponente real.

Gracias, Rey.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


	4. Regret

**Y cuatro...  
**

**Regret**

_¿Es ésta es tu espada, Saber?_

A medida que me desvanezco en un millón de partículas de luz, vuelvo a ver a mi pequeña Master.

Está en shock. Pobre...

Me arrepiento de dejarte desprotegida, Ilyasviel. Me entristece dejarte sola cuando tú fuiste la calidez que me sacó de mi bestial mutismo, ese día bajo la nieve.

Mi pequeña Ilya... perdóname.

Perdóname, no pude protegerte...

Lo siento.

No llores, Ilya. Te dejo en buenas manos. Te dejo con el Rey y su Master. Te dejo protegida. No llores. Sonríe, mi niña, sólo ocúpate de sonreír.

Sonríe cuando veas la nieve caer, Ilya.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


	5. Wishes

**Cinco...**

**Wishes - Caster  
**

No, no puede ser.

Después de que te encontré... no pude protegerte. Después de tanto tiempo buscándote, bajo la lluvia, tomando todo lo que tenía para ofrecer el mundo...

Mi Master. Para ser un humano, era frío, inexorable, insensible.

Mi deseo era estar contigo por siempre...

Pero no pude hacerlo, no pude... toda mi magia fue inútil, no pude lograrlo.

¿Será porque mi corazón ya no estaba conmigo, Seichirou-sama?

Mi deseo... se va conmigo, cumplido... después de que tú me regalases una mirada.

Mi deseo... eras tú, Jasón...

Tanto tiempo buscándote...

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


	6. Craving

**Seis...**

**Craving - Gilgamesh  
**

No me importó el esperar, siempre y cuando todo estuviera arreglado. Por eso accedí a la propuesta de Kotomine. Por ella, por ella y por nada más.

Podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Todo lo que podía conseguir con ella era más de lo que yo algún día podía desear.

Sólo que no conté con que mi alma fuera engullida por mi deseo, haciéndome perder la perspectiva.

Los celos me cegaron.

La ira me consumió.

La rabia me inundó.

La espada cayó con un tintineo. Mi vida pasó delante de mis ojos, dándome cuenta finalmente de lo que había hecho, de mi error... y de mi pecado.

Su temperamento siempre me encantó...

Saber...

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


	7. Glory

**Siete, pero los protas no son tan importantes, ha.  
**

**Glory - Saber  
**

Quiero protegerte, Shirou. Quiero ser tu espada, ser tu guía.

Ser la guerrera que te traiga triunfal el Santo Grial. Ser el objeto de tus alabanzas, de la victoria.

No puedo desaparecer. No todavía. No sin antes haber cumplido nuestros sueños.

Necesito, quiero vivir.

Quiero vivir por mi misión, por mi vida anterior... ¡porque quiero vivir!

Antes fui un Rey, ahora una guerrera siguiendo órdenes de un Master tan humano que me duele. Un humano que hace que mi alma despierte a como era antes de tomar la espada.

Excalibur. Mi espada, mi alma, mi vida anterior.

Shirou, mi Master, mi escudo, mi vida presente.

Cómo quisiera que fuesen tan parte de mí como esta armadura.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


	8. Eyes

**Mis favoritos. Ojalá no se hubiesen separado como lo hicieron.  
**

**Eyes - Archer  
**

Sé que no debería importarme. Lo sé bien. Sé que ella tiene ojos para otros. También lo sé.

Sé que sólo soy su Servant, sólo soy su protector y su baraja para jugar.

Sé que soy un peón más de este juego llamado Guerra del Santo Grial.

Sé que no soy más que un sirviente, un Servant.

¿Pero por qué no puedo aceptar el hecho de que ella no me mire como quiero?

Rin, mi Master, mi hechicera.

Sólo soy un arquero sin diana, un Archer sin rumbo, porque tú no me miras.

Vuelve tus ojos hacia mí, Rin.

"_Have withstood pain to create many weapons_

_Yet those hands will never hold anything_

_So, as I pray_..."

Rin...

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


End file.
